


My Tourniquet - Songfic

by noosedagoose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just like this song tbh, I was really bored, Sad boi Rin needs love, Songfic, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noosedagoose/pseuds/noosedagoose
Summary: Based on 'My Tourniquet' by Evanescence.





	My Tourniquet - Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 4:30 in the morning, leave me alone.

**_“I tried to kill the pain_ **

**_But only bled more_ **

**_(So much more)_ **

**_I lay dying_ **

**_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal”_ **

 

Rin lay on the floor of his shared dorm room.

His back leaning against the wall.

His arms cut down the vain.

Blood runs down his arms, pain blooms from the cut nerves.

 

The half-spawn is _ dying. _

 

_ Rin's dying. _

 

**_“I'm dying_ **

**_Praying_ **

**_Bleeding_ **

**_And screaming”_ **

 

The young demon had lost his will to live.

 

What was the point? The world wanted him dead anyway.

Even if he didn't die, he'd just be a pawn for Satan or the Order.

 

**_“Am I too lost to be saved?_ **

**_Am I too lost?”_ **

  
  


When there is loss of will, there will be loss of powers.

  
  


Rin  _ wasn't _ healing.

  
  


**_“My God! My tourniquet_ **

**_Return to me salvation_ **

**_My God! My tourniquet_ **

**_Return to me salvation”_ **

 

He just wanted to please  _ everyone. _

 

He just wanted to be _ loved. _

 

_ God _ , he just wanted to be friends with everyone and have fun with them.

 

**_“Do you remember me?_ **

**_Lost for so long_ **

**_Will you be on the other side?_ **

**_Or will you forget me?”_ **

 

Oh, God, had He remembered this poor demon?

 

_ No. _

 

He was a being that was naturally strayed from His heavenly light.

 

But will He accept a dying, sinful, demon seeking forgiveness?

 

_ Forgiveness for the sin of living? _

 

**_“I'm dying_ **

**_Praying_ **

**_Bleeding_ **

**_Screaming”_ **

 

Down below, the boy's ears heard a sound.

 

A door.

 

_ Yukio was home. _

 

_ Oh God, Yukio was home. _

 

**_“Am I too lost to be saved?_ **

**_Am I too lost?”_ **

 

_ "Please..."  _ The boy cried.

 

_ "Not...like..this..." _

  
  


**_Regret._ **

  
  


**_“My God! My tourniquet_ **

**_Return to me salvation_ **

**_My God! My tourniquet_ **

**_Return to me salvation”_ **

 

He began to struggle; to try to move.

Yukio couldn't see him like this.

 

He's the strong one,  _ right? _

He can't be _ this  _ weak.

 

_ He must be strong. _

 

**_“My God! My tourniquet_ **

**_Return to me salvation_ **

**_My God! My tourniquet_ **

**_Return to me salvation”_ **

 

_ Is it too late? _

 

He never thought about how Yukio would feel.

 

His _ only  _ brother.

 

_ His only family. _

 

Gone because of a stupid decision.

 

_ "No...!"  _ Rin groaned as he tried to close his wounds.

  
  


_ But he still wasn't healing. _

  
  


**_“My wounds cry for the grave_ **

**_My soul cries, for deliverance_ **

**_Will I be denied?_ **

**_Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide…”_ **

 

His vision began to darken as he heard footsteps growing closer and closer.

 

He collapsed.

 

His body fell onto the floor, his face to the floor.

 

_ His blood was everywhere. _

 

_ "Yuki.."  _ He tried to reach his arm to the door...

 

But his breath stopped.

  
  


_ His unholy heart stopped. _

  
  


The door opened.

 

_ "Nii-san, get up. Why are you asleep on the ground?"  _ Yukio moved closer to Rin.

He reached for his elder brother, but crimson caught his eyes.

 

_ "Nii-san?" _

**Author's Note:**

> Ew. Don't hate me. I just typed this up like super fast and posted it way too quickly tbh. But this is my first fic lol.


End file.
